Assassin of Moonlight
by Nocturnal-Ivy
Summary: Marluxia is jealous of the relationship between a certain Superior and Berserker and when the opportunity arises, decides to take what he wants.


Marluxia trudged along the corridor, pink hair dishevelled and blue eyes narrowed, muttering darkly about Larxene and her love of murdering his plants. "Stupid...overcharged...antennae headed..." His voice trailed off, having reached his destination. 'Why does Xemnas want to see me _now_ anyway?'  
Forgetting to knock, he pushed the large, white oak-panelled doors open and stepped inside. He froze mid-step and stared, eyes wide and mouth gaping, at his Superior. Well both of them actually.  
Xemnas was pinned against the desk, half standing against it, half laying on it. He was pinned by the form of Number VII, pressing against him, lips locked in a fiery kiss. Saix's arms were either side of Xemnas, supporting himself, while Xemnas' trailed their way around Saix's waist.  
The sight sent the ghost of anger surging through Marluxia. 'How _dare_ he touch him!'  
He growled, alerting the berserker to his presence. Saix extricated himself from Xemnas, who turned to see Marluxia standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at the two of them, his hand twitching from supressing the urge to summon his scythe.  
Ever stoic, Xemnas straightened and turned to face him. "Can I help you Number XI?"  
"I was informed that you wished to see me Superior." The lowness of his voice grated against his own ears.  
Xemnas looked puzzled for a moment. "No, I don't believe I did. Number VII?"  
"You never mentioned anything to me Superior." Saix replied, glancing at Marluxia curiously.  
Marluxia's eyes narrowed more. 'What a waste of time! I could be fixing my garden! Wait!' An idea formed. He took a deep breath. "Well, so long as I am already here _Sir_," he emphasized the word, "perhaps I could speak to you about a way of keeping the other members out of my garden? I am constantly coming back to scenes of devastation and as well you know, I cannot control my element unless said element is healthy." He resisted the urge to grin. 'This will keep them apart for a while.'  
Xemnas sighed. "Very well Number XI. Number VII, if you will."  
Saix nodded and strode from the room, closing the doors behind him. 'Well damn!' He thought to himself, trudging down to the kitchen, he had skipped breakfast that morning to "assist" Xemnas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marluxia grumbled as he stepped through the portal to his garden. 'Damn it!'  
Xemnas had dismissed him before he could really begin to talk, assuring him that whatever he decided to do to protect his garden would be fine, so long as it was appropriate. "So, Saix in a pair of hot pants out of the question then?" He joked to himself. The sound of snickers caused him to whip round and summon his scythe. "Show yourself!"  
"Man, THAT is an amusing image!"  
He kept his scythe raised. "What do you want Axel?"  
Axel smirked at him. "Nothing, I just wanted to see what was UP with Flower Boy, seeing as Larxene was uncharacteristically cheerful after coming to see you. Apparently things are UP in more ways than one." He laughed evilly, stepping backwards as darkness engulfed him. Just in time to miss Marluxia's scythe flying through the space his head had previously occupied.  
"Fucking pyro." He grumbled, dismissing the weapon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saix flopped down on his bed after removing his coat and shirt, having found nothing edible in the kitchen. He closed his eyes, relaxing.  
They shot open a moment later as he felt a weight either side of him.  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Xemnas smirked, knees either side of Saix's chest.  
Saix grinned back. "Why, as a matter of fact you did." His grin became predatorial. "You should be punished." He added, flipping them over and pinning Xemnas beneath him.  
"Hey! Wha-!" Xemnas' protests were silenced by Saix's lips covering his own. He relaxed and placed his arms around Saix's shoulders, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. Saix ran his fingers down Xemnas chest before reaching the zipper and pulling it up. After opening and removing the heavy coat, he proceeded to unbutton the shirt, removing his lips from Xemnas', with a soft whine from the older male. The whine soon turned to a gasp as Saix's warm lips turned their attention to the skin being revealed slowly by each button. Saix tugged the pale blue shirt from Xemnas' shoulders, flinging it unceremoniously to the floor to join the coat.  
He grinned and kissed Xemnas again, deeply, passionately. His fingers moved to remove the belt when Demyx burst through the door.  
"SAI-AAAAAARGH! I'M SORRY!" He shouted before spotting Xemnas. "SUPERIOR! COME QUICKLY! LARXENE AND AXEL ARE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER AGAIN!"  
Xemnas sighed. Saix sat back allowing the Superior to stand and pull on his shirt.  
"Would you like me to assist you Sir?"  
"No no. I shall handle it Number VII." He moved closer to whisper in his ear. "You should get some sleep, I doubt you'll get much later."  
Saix's eyes widened and Xemnas grinned, following Demyx out the door.  
Saix smiled and decided to take the advice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He woke some time later to the sound of his door opening. The room was dark. "Xemnas?" He grinned. "Is the castle still in one piece?"  
The flight flicked on blinding him momentarily. "AH! JESUS!"  
He felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes. They slowly began to adjust and he saw pink.  
"What the-?! Marluxia?" He whipped away from the hand on his cheek. "What are you doing here!" He growled.  
Marluxia chuckled advancing on him. "Why Saix, I'm here for you silly."  
Saix backed away. The look in Marluxia's eyes unnerved even him. "What do you mean?" His back hit the wall.  
Marluxia grinned, seeing his prey was cornered. "Well what do you think?" He reached forward to tilt the Diviner's chin up. He closed the gap and pressed his lips against Saix's. He closed his eyes as Saix's widened.  
His leg caught on the bed as he was pushed backward and he fell to the floor. He clambered to his feet, ungracefully.  
"What the _fuck_ are you doing!" Saix bellowed at him.  
Marluxia merely straightened his coat, catching sight of something on the floor.  
His eyes narrowed dangerously and he stepped towards the berserker. They stared at each other for a moment.  
Then Marluxia hit him. Hard.  
Saix fell to the ground, only to have Marluxia grab his arm and twist it viciously, dragging him along the carpet, dropping him beside Xemnas' discarded coat.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Marluxia roared, outraged.  
Saix smirked. "It's a coat." He winced and choked as Marluxia kicked him in the stomach.  
"I see that!" He hissed. "I also see that it is Xemnas' coat. Now _what_ is it doing in here."  
Saix smirked again. "He must have dropped it."  
Marluxia's eye twitched and he reached forward to grasp the Diviner's hair, yanking it back and forcing Saix to his knees.  
"You were fooling around with him weren't you?"  
Saix didn't answer.  
"WEREN'T YOU! YOU FILTHY WHORE!"  
Marluxia threw him forward suddenly. Saix was too late to put his hands out. His face smashed into the floor.  
He lifted his head to growl at the assassin, his hair bristling and his fierce yellow eyes beginning to glow.  
Marluxia simply stood watching the blood flow from the berserker's nose, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
He smirked.  
"But of course," He whispered, kneeling next to Saix and reaching out to gently brush a hand over his cheek.  
Saix pulled away.  
"I don't _need_ to be gentle, do I?" Marluxia finished. His smirk grew as Saix realised his intentions, his yellow eyes widening in shock.  
"Get the hell out of here XI." He growled through his teeth.  
Marluxia merely chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thorn-covered vines wrapped around his arms, blood dribbling steadily from the deep lacerations. He felt himself lifted from the ground and slammed into a wall.  
Marluxia stood nearby, a victorious smirk painting his features. "Having fun?"  
Saix sent an icy grin in his direction. "When I get down from here, _Marluxia_, so help me I'll-"  
"You'll what dear Saix?" Marluxia stepped closer. He whispered into the Diviner's ear. "After this is over, I don't expect you'll be able to walk, let alone summon the energy to attack me."  
He chuckled lowly as Saix thrashed furiously, the thorns digging deeper with every movement.  
"Now then. This wall simply won't do, will it?" Another smirk.  
Saix barely registered the vines moving him again, or the feeling of being laid on the soft white sheets of his bed, the vines pinning his arms above his head. More vines joined them, trailing slowly down his bare chest and slipping under the fabric of his trousers.  
Marluxia stood, enjoying the spectacle of a defenceless Saix, _still_ trying to free himself from the touch of the vines.  
Saix grimaced as the vines under his clothes instantly grew thorns, piercing his skin before tearing the trousers to pieces and sliding back up his body, leaving shallow scratches in his skin.  
"What the hell are you lau-AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Saix's shout of anger turned to a shriek, as a thick, and thankfully thornless, vine abruptly entered him, his eyes screwed up in agony.  
"Mar-luxia! Y-you bastard!" His voice was laboured, coming out in a series of pained gasps. The vine rammed into him mercilessly before hitting the bundle of nerves below his prostate. He released another shriek and tears pricked the back of his eyes.  
Marluxia snapped his fingers, removing the vines, except for the ones pinning Saix's arms and climbed onto the bed, his knees either side of the berserker's chest. He leant down until his face was barely an inch from the diviner's, his lips brushing Saix's as he spoke. "Now the real punishment begins."  
He assaulted Saix's lips again in a bruising kiss, his tongue easily slipping through. His hands ran down Saix's sides, feeling the muscle that lay under the smooth, pale skin.  
During the process, Marluxia's leather trousers and silk shirt had been removed and Saix tensed at the feeling of Marluxia's length brushing against his entrance.  
"Oh yes Saix. There is no escaping this." He chuckled lowly.  
Saix opened his eyes, a haunting, pleading message silently passing to the assassin.  
Marluxia turned his head away, refusing to meet the broken gaze of the diviner. He pushed himself roughly in, not bothering to wait for Saix to grow accustomed to his size. Saix screwed his eyes up again, tighter, and hissed. The vine had been poor preparation for this.  
Marluxia rocked relentlessly, ignoring the tears that spilt down Saix's cheeks and those that pricked his own eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fact that Marluxia was pounding viciously into him, barely registered in Saix's mind. Even the sensation of being slammed roughly into the wall with each thrust couldn't break him from his stupor.  
He stared, unseeing at the sheets of his bed. The once-spotless, white cotton was now a sinister shade of crimson.  
He winced slightly as Marluxia reached his climax, filling him, the release stinging the torn flesh inside him. However, he barely felt it, his nerves already having gone numb.  
Marluxia stepped back, not looking at the broken nobody against the wall, held up only by the vines wrapped tightly around his bloodied wrists. He pulled his trousers on and retrieved his shirt from the floor before opening a portal from the room. He stepped through, the tears falling silently from his eyes.  
Saix merely remained hanging from the vines, barely listening as Marluxia stepped through a portal, leaving the room. He didn't notice the snap of the assassin's fingers or the fact that the vines holding him up had released him.  
He didn't notice anything until he was laid against the soft albeit slightly sticky carpet which was, like himself, drenched in his own blood.  
He closed his eyes slowly, tears somehow still escaping.  
"Why?" His voice cracked with the pain and tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He sat with his hand propping up his chin. He watched VIII and XII, screaming at each other in an argument that would, no doubt, never be solved.  
He sighed.  
He wished he'd stayed with Saix. Or at least brought his cloak. Why did they have to choose Vexen's ass-numbingly cold lab for their fight? Couldn't they bicker in a nice warm place.  
He rubbed his arms and turned his thoughts back to the diviner. 'He probably got bored of waiting for me and found something else to entertain himself with.' He sighed and smiled, defeated, before rising and stepping into the heated argument.


End file.
